1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for measuring the current position and/or the moving direction of a moving vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for automatically measuring the current position and the moving direction in association with the movement of a vehicle such as an automobile, aircraft, ship and the like which moves along a given moving path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of measuring the current position and the moving direction of a moving vehicle with simplicity, various systems using an electric wave such as LORAN, Decca, OMEGA and the like have heretofore been proposed and put in practical use. Nevertheless, such proposed systems require a plurality of, and at least three, reference stations installed at different locations spaced far from each other. Thus, no system has been proposed which can detect the position and measure the moving direction of a moving vehicle based on only a reference station installed at a single location.